


Lip Sync

by foxymoley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, lip syncing, on the subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: This is a piece of art for a very lovely member of the Hunters Moon discord for a server scavenger hunt event thingy!Go read the fic, it is truly adorable and swung me in favour of Jimon! LolHope you like it, Jay!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lip Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Stop: Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430096) by [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn). 



[](https://ibb.co/7tYH1Dr)


End file.
